


Brave

by ChildishFluff



Series: Points, Pride, and Littlespace [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Dream, CG!Wilbur, CGLRE, Little!Tommy, agere, cgre, like really really little/baby!tommy at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Upon receiving pacifiers and a teether from his close friend, Tommy realizes that he needs to make a decision. He's worried that Dream may already know of his secret, and he needs to decide how he's going to approach the situation. He trusted Clay, he had no doubt that he'd be supportive.But it was still scary, telling someone new. Tommy just needs to be brave, he wanted to tell his friend about his littlespace.He didn't expect to be met with someone who's only response was "cool", though.--This is non-sexual, sfw age regression, dni if your nsfw/abdl/ageplay/cgl/ect. If any of the creators included in this work say *anything* about being uncomfy with fan fiction/of agere content including them, I will take this down and/or modify it appropriately. If they have already said something that I'm unaware of, please let me know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Points, Pride, and Littlespace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072583
Comments: 25
Kudos: 510





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my other fic, "I'm Proud of You". You technically don't have to read it to understand this, but I recommend it. This was a request from KittyMina3, and this is somewhat inspired by CideofFries most recent oneshot. I hope you guys like this!

Tommy didn't know how to react to the baby stuff Dream had sent him.

On camera, he acted as if it angered him, but really, he didn't know how to feel about it. Some part of his anxious brain told him that Dream knew. But how could the faceless youtuber possibly know about his biggest secret? He may have "thrown the out" on film, but he took them and set them neatly to the side the moment the camera was off. 

"Clay!" Tommy's shouting started the moment Dream picked up the discord call. 

"What's up?" Clay spoke as if he had no idea why the boy was calling him all angered, even if he knew exactly what he was upset about. 

"Oh, don't you play innocent with me, you dickhead," Tommy cursed, obviously frustrated and upset. He was still keeping up the "angry" act, even if he was really just scared and worried.

Had he slipped up to much during one of their minecraft sessions? Was it to easy to tell? Or worse, had Wilbur or Toby broke their promise of keeping his little secret?

A million questions ran through his head as he completely missed whatever Dream was saying. "Hello?" the other mans voice snapped him out of his daze a few moments later.

"What? Shit, sorry," Tommy took a deep breath, looking straight at his camera and smiling lightly. "I got distracted. What'd ya say?"

"I said that I was innocent," Dream chuckled, seemingly amused with this whole situation. 

"No you're not!" Tommy whined, kicking out his feet under his desk childishly. Like a toddler throwing a fit. "You sent me baby things! I'm not a baby!" he defended. 

"You're not acting that way, sweetie." Dream told him, which only upset Tommy more. 

"I'm not." he repeated, his voice a mutter, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact. He took another deep breath, fiddling with the fabric at the bottom of his hoodie, bunching it up in between his fingers. 

"Are you alright?" Clay questioned, looking at the boy on his screen. He wasn't acting like he normally did when he was annoyed, instead seeming more genuinely upset. Scared, even. 

"I'm fine," Tommy snapped, scoffing as he crossed his arms. "That was mean," he said. 

"The fact that I sent you pacifiers, or that I just called you a baby?" Dream asked. Tommy glared at the camera, almost playfully. "Both, then?" Dream laughed again. When he saw that Tommy wasn't laughing with him, or shouting back a witty reply, he sighed. 

"It was just a joke. I watched the video, it was funny." Dream began, "You could've cut it out too. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Tommy seemed happy with this apology. So far, Dream hadn't said anything about knowing. So maybe it was all just a joke, and it wasn't a sign that he uncovered his biggest secret. "Thanks. And you're right, it was funny. Just annoying," Tommy bit at his lip. He was safe, no need to be scared. Just to reassure himself, he asked,

"Why'd you send them, though? Just to call me a baby?" 

"I mean, yeah. What other reason would there be, Tommy?" Dream sounded confused now. Tommy felt stupid for asking, trying to come up with an excuse. 

"Nothing." he paused, trying to see if there was another lie to be told, instead just repeating himself. "Yeah, nothing."

"If it was really nothing, you wouldn't feel the need to repeat yourself." Clay pointed out. "What's up, man? You can talk to me, y'know." 

Tommy considered his options, still biting on his lip. A bad habit he had picked up when he was close to slipping, especially from anxiety. It was a tell that he needed to regress, but he was repressing it. 

He trusted Clay, he really did. But would he understand something like this, or just tease him about it? He did know that if he asked him to, he'd keep it a secret. But even then, he'd still risk making things awkward. 

"Hey, dude?" Dream's voice interrupted his thoughts, snapping his out of yet another daze. 

"Sorry," Tommy sighed, rubbing at his temples a bit as he focused back in at the situation at hand. 

"Maybe you should get whatever this is off your chest, you seem really anxious about it. I promise I wouldn't judge you." Dream assured, speaking in a much softer tone then Tommy's ever heard come from him before. It was really convincing. 

"O-okay," he stumbled over his words, tapping his fingers against his leg and avoiding looking up at his camera. "I-um...I thought you sent me those things because you knew something about me that only two people in the world know. And I was scared that you'd tell people or something." he began, taking a breath. 

Starting the conversation was the hardest part, it should get easier from there. 

"I would never share something about someone without their permission. But I don't know what the secret is," Dream replied. "Do you wanna tell me?" he asked. Dream seemed to realize that whatever this is, was really important and serious to Tommy. 

"Yeah, I think so," Tommy paused, biting harder at his lip. 

"Maybe don't bite your lip so much, you could bust it," Dream reminded softly, his tone not unlike the one Wilbur took when correcting him when he was small. There were a few moments of silence before Tommy spoke up. He was glad that the older man was being patient with him. 

"I'm an age regressor." he blurted out. "D-do you know what that is?" Tommy added, immediately. 

"Yeah, cool." Dream spoke casually, as if what he just admitted was just a normal part of an everyday conversation. His casualness is what Tommy needed. His littlespace being treated like a completely normal thing by someone he looked up too was really comforting.

"Cool? Really?" 

"It's a coping skill, right?" Tommy nodded in response, "You're a teenager coping with growing up, and anxiety. You have the whole world watching you when you're just 16, I'd be pretty stressed too. On top of school? It must be a lot." 

Tommy nodded again, smiling a bit. Dream understood him. "I didn't know that you were a little, it really was just a joke, I'm sorry for scaring you. But I'm glad you told me, Toms." 

Tommy felt a lot better. Good, actually. Proud of himself for being so brave. The same thing happened when he told Wilbur and Tubbo and things went well, all these good emotions hit him at once after. Pride, relief, just overall happiness. 

A lot of good emotions could trigger his childishness, just as to many bad emotions can. Sometimes, it felt like he got to happy to continue acting like a big kid, so he'd end up in his littlespace. 

"How do you know about agere?" Tommy asked. 

"My little sister regresses too, to like 5 or 6. Now that you told me about you, I feel like I actually should've noticed." Dream chuckled. "Actually, she's the one that told me to send you the baby stuff." 

Tommy blushed immediately. "Do you think she-"

"Knows? Probably, yeah. That girl is good at spotting other littles." Dream sighed. "She told me it was for the joke but now I realize what she was actually doing. Did you actually like the gifts, then?" 

"Yeah! The elephant is really poggers, look at him!" Tommy picked up the teether from his desk, scrunching up part of the fabric and making it crinkle. He giggled a bit, even though he didn't mean too. 

"I see, I see." Clay laughed again, seemingly amused. His demeanor shifted a bit, but not in a bad way. He found himself acting the same way he did when he watched over his little sister while she was small. Protective, caring, sweet. "Does he have a name?"

"Not yet." Tommy lightly shook his head, setting it back down. "Did Drista pick out the stuff, or did she just tell you to send me baby things?" 

"She helped me pick the stuff. She must've assumed that you regressed pretty young, with the pacifiers and stuff. Is that true?" 

"Sometimes," Tommy nodded a bit, shyly. "I can get really small, and sometimes I'm just a playful kid. Depends on how I'm feeling." he shrugged.

"Do you have a caregiver, Tommy?" Clay asked next. He hoped that the answer was yes.

"Wilby," he nodded. "A-and Toby talks to me too! They're the only others that know. You can't tell anyone." he reminded. 

"I know, Tom-Tom. How about my sister?" 

Tommy thought for a moment, before nodding hesitantly. "She basically knows already, and she's a little too. It's okay," he confirmed. He swung his feet under him, looking around his room. 

"Y'know, you're pretty brave for telling me. You didn't have to do that," Dream praised him, playing into the fact that he was acting a bit childish. As he spoke, he opened another chat with Wilbur, typing out a message. "You're probably the bravest boy I've ever met. I'm sure Wilbur is very proud of you."

"You t'ink so?" Tommy's voice sounded so innocent, and soft. Dream had to stop himself from cooing then and there. 

"Yeah, I know so. I'm proud of you too, sweetheart." Clay told him, continuing to speak in his soft and reassuring voice. Tommy immediately covered his face, only humming in reply. 

Dream continued conversing with Wilbur as he fussed over the quickly regressing little he was watching over. "Are you blushing, Tommy?" he teased. 

"Noooo," Tommy whined, shaking his head but keeping his face covered. Suddenly, he ducked out of camera view, popping back up a few moments later with a stuffed animal covering his face. 

"That's cute," Dream complimented the stuffed Minecraft cat that the boy was snuggling. Tommy lowered it, revealing his no longer pink cheeks. He smiled dorkily, talking in his now very, very childlike tone. 

"Wilbur got it for me! Because I was being good. Being good is hard, though," he pouted. 

"Isn't it? Rules are hard to follow sometimes," Dream agreed. "But, when we do try, eventually we'll get rewarded. Like, when my sister is good while little, which is rare, I make her a big blanket fort to watch movies in." 

"Das cool! Wilby gets me prizes when I earn these points. I lose them if I'm not good, but I've been getting better at following da rules," Tommy explained, biting on his nail. 

"That's good." Dream said, "Is it okay if I add someone to the call?" he asked. 

"Who?" Tommy tilted his head, now curious. 

"You'll like them, I promise." Dream assured. Tommy nodded hesitantly, trusting him. A few moments later, another icon appeared in the call. Tommy immediately bounced in his seat, happier.

"Wilby!" Tommy giggled. "Hewwo!" 

"Hello, Little One," Wilbur had his camera on, smiling. "I heard that you told Dream about your littlespace, is this true?"

Tommy nodded a bit, shyly. "It was really scary, Wilby." he mumbled, squeezing the stuffed animal in his arms tighter. 

"But you did it! And I'm so proud of you for that, baby. You were brave," Wilbur praised him, causing him to smile. Tommy had the tip of his thumb in his mouth, only seconds away from full on sucking it. 

"Don't suck on your thumb, sweetie," Dream said, "You can chew of the teether, or use one of the pacifiers I sent you for a few minutes. They are baby ones, though, so don't use them for to long." 

"I'll get you an adult one as your next reward, if you want," Wilbur added. Tommy nodded, getting all shy again. He reached forward, adjusting his face cam so that the two men could only see his bedroom ceiling.

"Are you hiding from us, baby boy?" Wilbur chuckled, seemingly amused. Clay was pretty amused with the situation as well.

There was no verbal response, just some rummaging around. "Y'know, you don't have to be embarrassed about wanting or needing a pacifier. My sister is five when she's little and she still uses them sometimes." Dream comforted. 

"Your little sister regresses?" Wilbur questioned. 

"Mhm, she's the one that convinced me to send the pacifiers and teether to Tommy." Clay explained. "I thought it was for the joke but I'm pretty sure she knows about Tommy, somehow."

"Oh, okay. Tommy, are you still there?" Wilbur questioned. He was answered with Tommy's face cam moving again, being readjusted to it's previous angle. He covered his face with the stuffed animal again. "Why'd you move your camera away, what were you doing?" Wilbur questioned. 

Tommy whined, obviously embarrassed about something. Suddenly, Dream got an idea. 

"Can you uncover your mouth for me, sweetie?" 

Tommy hesitantly did it, lowering the stuffed kitten to reveal the pacifier in his mouth. He was blushing quite a bit, but he looked happy. And Wilbur could tell that it made him feel smaller. 

"Awe, baby," Wilbur cooed. "You're so adorable, you know that, right?" 

Big Tommy would've fought against a compliment like that, but Baby Tommy only smiled around his pacifier. "And how old are you right now, Tommy?" Dream asked softly. 

Tommy held up two fingers, before switching it to one. He seemed to be unsure, seemingly confused. "Between one and two, then?" Wilbur asked. Tommy nodded. "That's much smaller then usual. What would you like to do?" 

The rest of that call went well. Dream asked Little Tommy a lot of questions in an attempt to get to know him a little, always reminding him that he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. Wilbur would help him talk and explain his answers due to the fact that he had slipped very young, and talking was harder for him then it usually was. 

Dream even mentioned the possibly of a playdate with his sister, which made Tommy really happy! He had never met another little before, so that was a really exciting idea. Wilbur kept giving him points for the smallest things, continually praising him and making him even happier. 

They invited Dream to their minecraft server, where they continued to add onto their little farm. They watched a movie on screen share, they even played some simple educational games. Like 'what color is this', 'how do you spell this word', and stuff like that. Eventually, though, the two men agreed that it was time for Tommy to go to bed. 

It didn't take much coaxing, he said bye and hung up after two sweet 'good night's' from the other two. And that night, he went to bed, still proud of himself for being brave. 

He told Clay about his littlespace, which led to him having another person to talk to while little. Another person to play with! Two, actually. This just proved that he had more people that cared about him. And Tommy could always use another person in his support system. 

Sometimes, things were scary. Like when you told someone a secret, or asked your caregiver if they were mad at you. But doing those scary things anyways could quickly lead to the best of things. And that's what Tommy did. He was brave. 

And it led to one of the best things in the whole world....

Two new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a request in the comments, and please leave feedback/your thoughts on this there as well! It helps a lot, thanks!  
> I may write another part to this with the little!drista and little!tommy playdate, idk yet. Also also happy holidays, this was posted on Christmas Eve!


End file.
